Hell and Bad Luck
by scarleteyes21
Summary: How did Gambit go from being Death to back to normal again? He explains all while he and Shaw look for the kidnapped Professor in the desert. Takes place during X-men Legacy 213.


**Own nothing but the one-shot-plot.**

Shaw frowned slightly as Gambit shuffled a deck of charged cards.

"Okay Shaw, ainsi soit-il. But the first time you even look like crossing me-I start dealing." Gambit sneered.

They both looked ahead of the trail the assassins had left behind. In the distance both could see the dot that was the nuclear plant they were looking for.

"Looks like we got a way t'go." They looked at each and started walking. Suddenly Gambit seriously wished he had Quicksilver's power.

Gambit could feel Shaw giving him odd sideway glances from time to time. "What?"

Shaw smirked and kept looking ahead, "In all honesty I really don't care much for the x-men. But I can't help to be curious as to how you got here."

Gambit sighed heavily, "Thieves Guild heard about Xavier, thought t-"

"As interesting as _that_ is, that wasn't what I was asking."  
Gambit could feel his hands burning with energy; the muscle in jaw was clearly ticking. He knew what Shaw was asking for, to his dismay. "From being Apocalypse personal bitch to being Xavier's nurse. How did you manage that?"

"How did y'find out?" Gambit asked curiously, around of dust swirling past them. The heat was sweltering and the sunlight was stinging their eyes.

"Like I said before, I make it my business to know."

"Emma and Scott got in my head, convinced me t'go to Apocalypse."

X-men deceiving their own? Shaw couldn't really believe it; it was too funny to believe.

"Now how did you find out about that?"

"Sinister told me."

Shaw gave the Cajun an incredulous look, "Sinister might be one helluva twisted SOB, but de homme doesn't have t'lie. He knows how to get what he wants."

_Flashback…_

_Scott pounded his fists against his desk, "Forget it Emma, there's no way I'm doing that to him."_

_Emma, already bored with the conversation about the Gambit, just blew away strays of blond hair away from her face while rolling her eyes. "You've seen the diaries Scott, there's no other way. Besides, it's not as if he never went to evil before." Emma smirked, she knew about the mutant massacre._

"_Said the former Hell fire member." Kitty sneered, she ignored the looked that Scott was giving her. 'Screw him'_

"_My my, does our darling Kitty have any objections?" Emma asked in faux coy. The two were looking at the young brunette._

"_Gambit is our _friend, _who does that to their friend? Who does that to anyone?!" _

_Scott grew quiet, he had two choices: he could let Apocalypse try to rule the world…again._

_Or he could risk the life of his friend/teammate and hope that Gambit was strong enough to survive._

_Emma came around behind him, massaging his shoulders. "Love, you know what we have to do."_

_Kitty couldn't believe it; she could feel her chest tighten as Scott heaved a heavy sigh, "Emma will go ahead with the plan. He and Rogue have a meeting with you tomorrow. You can do it then." He turned to his girlfriend, his energy drowned just by thinking of what he knew Gambit was going to involuntarily go through._

"_Well now that's all settle we can finally-"_

"_Go to hell?" Kitty quipped finishing off Emma's would be sentence, "Kitty!" Scott exclaimed, he could feel Emma's icy glare from behind him._

"_I hope you're ready for this Scott, I've known you to stoop low. But this is probably the lowest." Kitty declared, she stormed out without giving them a last glance._

_--_

"And you're saying Sinister knew all this?" Shaw asked surprised, Gambit shrugged half heartily.

"He had his resources"

Shaw chuckled, "Hard to believe that you all would trust Frost. Or any former villain for that matter." He gave the Cajun a know-it-all look.

"Don't push your luck _Sebastian._" He hated to admit that Shaw did have a point though.

"This is the same woman who turned your beloved Jean into the Dark Phoenix, is it not?" Shaw taunted, he fully remembered laughing along with the other Hell Fire member when he found out that Emma and Scott were in a "relationship".

Gambit bit the inside of his cheek hard; he couldn't very well blow up Shaw. Though he did still have that pocket knife in his pants…

"Though you still haven't told me how you returned from Death."

Gambit wiped the sweat from his brow, the nuclear plant was close.

_Flashback…_

_Gambit vomited the last mouthful of bile; the green-blue ooze that he submerged in was still covering his entire body. As he continued to spit out the rest of ooze he could feel Scalphunter wrap a blanket around his naked form. Trying to cover the last of whatever dignity he had left._

"_Oh how the mighty have fallen." Sinister cooed coldly, running his hand through Gambit's hair. _

_Gambit couldn't decide whether the urge to throw-up was from the ooze or from Sinister's hand in his hair._

_Gambit could see that he was in some type of lab, behind was a large cylinder tube that reversed the affect that caused him to be death. On the far other side, an already back to normal Sunfire was resting. _

"_It's good to have you back, son. Welcome home." Gambit could only groan in response as Scalphunter and Riptide carried him over to a cot next to Sunfire's. _

"_I aint your fils." Gambit spoke through the pain. He could see his skin and hair through his watery eyes. He was back to normal, with the thanks going to Sinister. The man had once again saved his life by taking out whatever was in his DNA that Apocalypse decided to splice in._

"_What? No 'Thank you'?" Sinister kneeled down next to the bed, his blackened lips just millimeters away from Gambit's ear. "Well, well...the dreaded boogie man has just now saved your life while your friends are celebrating your leaving."_

"_Liar." _

"_Alright…but they aren't looking for you now. Face it son, the x-men never truly cared." Gambit could finally feel the cold air numbing his chest; it was too painful for worlds._

"_You're…wrong…de x-men are looking for me right now." _

_Scalphunter and Riptide held back their comments, knowing full well what the x-men meant to Gambit._

"_If that's the way you see it, fine then." Scalphunter and Riptide followed their boss out the door. Unfortunately for Gambit though, Sinister would have the last laugh._

"_But remember Lebeau, it's a _cold_ world out there. Are you sure you're on the right side?" And with one last cold spiteful grin, Sinister left him and Sunfire to their peace._

_--_

"And you're not mad at the x-men for this?" Shaw asked, thinking less of the Cajun then before.

Gambit looked down at his fist, the cuts were still fresh.

Shaw caught the look, "You didn't let them go that easy now, did you?"

Gambit smiled, he didn't smirk or sneer, he was actually smiling. The revenge in his eyes was clear to see.

"Many people say I look like de devil, you know that Shaw?"

"What's your point?"

"Messing with the devil always leaves you burnt."

_Flashback…_

_The smell of death; the sweet and sour smell of blood and flesh was burning Gambit nostrils and stinging his eyes. Somehow burying the dead seemed eerily peaceful to him, a chance for him to reexamine his time. _

_A war worth fighting for…_

_Right. _

_He patted down the dirt to the last burial, while everyone had made shift tomb stone, he had left Sinister's and Mystique's unmarked._

_Who would even care to find their bodies again?_

"_Gambit?"_

_He turned to see Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine, and the a few others of the x-men come forward. He wasn't surprised when he couldn't see Rogue._

_She really did leave._

_Again…_

"_We wanted to know if you were coming with us?" Cyclops asked him, his voice somewhat distant and heavy with grief from the loss of Xavier. They had spent hours looking for him._

_Gambit quietly collected his thoughts, pushing back any hostile and homicidal thoughts passing through his mind, it was better to listen to his conscience rather than gut this time. The guy had the gulls to mess with head without permission, send him off to ol'appocy and then ask him to rejoin the x-men._

_The hell with conscious acts, the guy deserved to get his ass handed to him._

FOOM!

"_SCOTT!" Blood was everywhere around them now. Gambit watched as Cyclops collapsed to the ground, the blow from the shovel had sent blood pouring from Cyclops's mouth, nose, and a large gash on the side of his face. _

SNIKT!

BAMF!

_Gambit laughed as Nightcrawler held his arms behind his back; he couldn't give a damn about Wolvie's claws inches from his face._

"_You starting to care now, mon ami?" Gambit asked a staggered startled Cyclops. "I had your back; I had a lot of dis team's back. Didn't think I would get repaid like dis."_

"_What's he talkin' bout, Slim?" Wolverine asked. He knew Gambit, the guy wouldn't be angry unless he had a really good reason._

"_Never mind him Wolverine. Gambit's just having another one of his hissy fits." Said Emma, already planning a way to get back at the Cajun for touching Scott._

_Gambit flipped Nightcrawler over and grabbed Emma, putting her in a head lock with one arm while his other held a charged card by her neck. _

"_Next time you decide to be a chienne and look around mon head and pass me over to Apocalypse as bait, remember dis: I know what makes you tick and worry. And it will come back to bite you." He let her go, what he said was loud enough for the group to hear._

"_Scott! You didn't, did you?" Storm asked with tears in her eyes, she knew about Gambit leaving the x-men. She just couldn't believe it happened, till now._

"_You gave up Remy to Apocalypse? We almost killed him!" Iceman yelled remembering the fights. Cannonball looked between Cyclops and Gambit, now fully believing Gambit. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Storm asked her hands around Cyclops's collar._

"_Like y'ever cared Storm."_

_The whole team stopped to look at him._

_Gambit was calling Storm by her code name now?_

_He started to walk away, already sick of their display of faux concern for him. _

_But just like Sinister, he too wanted to have the last laugh._

"_Glad you found dem so quickly by de way. I was starting to get worried you wouldn't make it in time."_

"_What?" _

"_De Cuckoos?" Gambit pointed to his head, "'So lost, very lost'…y' didn't really think I would put down my shields wid out a good reason now did you?"_

_Cyclops could feel the non-existant blow to his stomach…after what they did to him, Gambit still managed to end up helping them._

"_Gambit-I…"_

"_Go to hell Summers."_

_--_

"That's it?" Shaw looked unimpressed, "After what they did to you, that's all you did? Put their leader into a bloody mess?"

Gambit smirked, "Far from it."

_Flashback…_

"_Dammit! What the hell happened?" Scott yelled, all around him were pieces of the black bird strewn about the island._

_Wolverine kneeled down and pickup what used to a piece of the jet. "Looks like Gumbo decided to get one more kick in for laughs." He looked up at Scott and Emma, both seething and/or confused._

"_I'll say it worked."  
"Cyclops, come in…" Iceman's voice could be heard through Scott's headset._

"_What is it Bobby? Did you find the Professor yet?"_

_On the other side of the island Bobby and the rest of team were looking around at the remains of what used to be a jet._

"_No, there's no sign of him. That's not the problem though. The jet's a goner."_

"_What!? You lost it?"_

"_Negative, it got blown up…probably during the fight."_

_Beast took one last look at his team leader before going back into Sinister's base. He was sure he saw a coffee pot somewhere. "It seems we're in for an all-nighter."_

_Wolverine followed behind him, he waited until he was out of hearing range to whisper to his blue furred friend. "Hell indeed."_

--

"Sinister had one last portal open, took dat after I blew up de jets."

The nuclear plant was only a few feet now. The professor had to be inside, Gambit prayed to whoever was listening up above that Sinister had nothing to do with this.

Though with his current luck, who could be so sure?  
"So let's see Lebeau. You lost your girlfriend, your friends, your "job" and yourself worth. What's left?" The way Shaw was asking made it seem like Gambit's life was a joke.

The nuclear plant was big, with windows either shattered or completely gone. It had obviously been a long time since anyone used it, the paint was peeling and rusted. The gates to it were high, protecting it from the outside world, with an old peeling sign stating _NO ADMITTANCE_. He looked through the gates for a moment. Getting ready for whatever battle awaited the two.

"De rest."

He turned to Shaw, "Tear it down; we gotta get in dere without a sound."

Shaw, with the up most ease ripped the gates.

Even though he didn't really want to believe Shaw about Sinister, Gambit somewhat knew that inside hell was waiting for them.

**FIN.**


End file.
